Mira
Mira war eine Kopfgeldjägerin, die ca. 4000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin lebte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Mira hat ihre Familie während der Mandalorianischen Kriege verloren und wurde deswegen von den Mandalorianern adoptiert. Nach Ende des Krieges verdingte sich Mira als Kopfgeldjägerin und gelangte so in den Flüchtlingssektor auf Nar Shaddaa. Anders als andere Kopfgeldjäger zog es Mira vor, ihre Ziele am Leben zu lassen - besonders wenn sie das Ziel näher kannte. Sie wurde schon bald erfolgreich und dieser Erfolg erweckte auch den Neid ihrer Kollegen. Ein anderer Kopfgeldjäger, der Wookiee Hanharr, wurde engagiert, um sie zu töten. Hanharr plante, Mira in einen von ihm mit Minen ausgestatteten Tunnel unter den Docks von Nar Shaddaa zu locken und so zu töten. Doch Mira überlistete ihren Feind, deaktivierte die Minen und wartete, bis Hanharr sich näherte. Schließlich aktivierte sie die Minen wieder und Hanharr wurde von den Explosionen stark verletzt. Er überlebte, jedoch nur sehr knapp und er bat Mira, seine Qualen zu beenden, indem sie ihn töte. Doch Mira hatte Mitleid und verschonte ihn; sie pflegte ihn sogar gesund. Laut des Wookiee-Kodexes sollte ein Wookiee seinem Retter stets eine Lebensschuld schwören. Obwohl Hanharr diese Regel respektierte, brach er sie wo er nur konnte. So kam es, dass er jede Person, der er eine Lebensschuld schuldete, kaltblütig umbrachte. Mira war keine Ausnahme, jedoch brachte er es einfach nicht fertig, sie zu töten - doch verletzte er sie jedes Mal, wenn ihre Wege sich kreuzten. Leben mit der Verbannten Als die Verbannte auf Nar Shaddaa ankam, war der Konflikt zwischen Hanharr und Mira an die Spitze gelangt. Jeder der Kopfgeldjäger - auch andere Kollegen - wollten sich die Fangprämie, welche G0-T0 auf die Verbannte ausgeschrieben hatte, verdienen. Mira fand die Verbannte, welche den Flüchtlingen auf Nar Shaddaa half und so die "Geschäfte" der Exchange störte, vor Hanharr. Als Visquis, der lokale Aufseher der Exchange, versuchte, die Verbannte in eine Falle im Jekk'Jekk Tarr zu locken, stahl Mira den Raumanzug der Verbannten (der die für Menschen giftigen Gase in der Bar von ihr fern halten sollte) und ließ sich von Visquis an Stelle der Verbannten fangen. Während die Verbannte in den Tunneln des Jekk'Jekk Tarr gefangen war, bekam Hanharr die Erlaubnis von Visquis, Mira in seiner Arena zu töten. Allerdings stellte sich Mira als ein harter Gegner heraus und besiegte Hanharr. In dem Glauben, er sei tot, kämpfte sie sich durch und ließ die Verbannte in die geheimen Räume von Visquis, tötete die Ubese, die Visquis beschützten, und floh durch die Tunnel. Anschließend schloss sich Mira der Ebon Hawk Crew an und unterstützte sie bei ihrer Mission, die Verbannte von Gotos Jacht zu befreien. Nachdem die Verbannte gerettet war, blieb Mira bei der Gruppe. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen aufgrund dessen, was sie ihr ganzes Leben getan hatte - Menschen aufspüren, verfolgen und ausliefern. Um ihr zu helfen ihr altes Leben zu vergessen, unterrichtete die Verbannte Mira in den Wegen der Macht auf Nar Shaddaa, weil dieser Mond voll mit Leben und Aktivität ist. Mira und Hanharr (welcher von Kreia gerettet wurde) begegneten sich zum finalen Showdown auf Malachor V. Erneut besiegte Mira den Wookiee und tötete ihn nun endgültig. Nach der finalen Konfrontation zwischen der Verbannten und Kreia, die sich dabei als Darth Traya offenbarte, floh sie zusammen mit der restlichen Gruppe in der Ebon Hawk von Malachor V, welcher kurz danach explodierte. Über Miras weiteres Schicksal ist nicht viel bekannt, bis auf die Prophezeiungen, die Kreia kurz vor ihrem Tod machte. Diese besagen, dass die Kopfgeldjägerin wie die anderen Begleiter der Verbannten eine maßgebliche Rolle beim Wiederaufbau des Jedi-Ordens spielen werde, obwohl sie das Verschwinden der Verbannten in die Unbekannten Regionen nicht vollständig überwinden könne. Trotzdem werde sie eine gute Jedi sein, die sich auf einer abgelegenen Welt aus freien Stücken selbst opfern werde, um einer guten Sache zu dienen. Ob diese Prophezeiungen eingetroffen sind, ist jedoch nicht bekannt.miniatur|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Mira. Hinter den Kulissen *Im englischen Original des Spiels wurde Mira von Emily Berry synchronisiert. Dies übernahm Eva Michaelis für die deutsche Version. *Es existieren Gerüchte, die besagen, dass Mira eine Vorfahrin von Mara Jade sei, da sie einen ähnlichen Namen und rote Haare haben. Außerdem sind beide machtsensitiv. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Mandalorianische Neo-Kreuzritter Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends en:Mira es:Mira it:Mira pt:Mira ru:Мира